The colors of love
by LuzAlvz
Summary: They say that the colors become more intense when you're in love, and that you can define even the lightest of the blues in the sky. oneshot Cedfia Sofia is adult in this story


They say that the colors become more intense when you're in love, and that you can define even the lightest of the blues in the sky.

Sofia had seen each and every one of the colors known throughout the Ever Realm, as Enchancia was a vibrant place, full of colorful landscapes, and not to mention the mystical islands, the place where all the magic comes from; that place was a work of art for the eyes, an endless enjoyment of colors that traveled even in the smallest of fairies.

She believed that she had seen everything, but in reality she had not seen anything; it was as if a thin dark silk had landed on her eyes, dulling the brightness of everything around him, removing the magic of the colors she enjoyed so much.

Of course she recognized the colors, a green tree with its red fruits, yes, that was simple, the blue sky, where occasionally a rainbow was painted extending its colors, red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, blue and violet, it was it was obvious that she knew them, but, for some time, she felt that ... something was missing, it was as if the colors were no longer the same, as if they had mixed all the colors at some time creating a thick grayish color and placed it above all that surrounded her.

Sofia tried not to pay attention to this, because the colors really were there, there was no need to be alarmed

One day like any other she was standing by a tree in the garden, wearing her protective outfit, consisting of a fine violet dress that reached her knees, underneath her pink tights, with matching boots and gloves, her fig-colored cape fell down her back, where her braided hair also rested.

she had a call from Orion, which was to attend immediately, a mission on the island of the sirens, something about an intruder and those things that the guards normally do.

Although she loved doing these activities, she felt a little tired, for some time she had hoped to take a break from the missions, because since she had turned thirteen she didn't stop for a moment, she hadn't had time for her, to do the things that teenage girls commonly do, and now at 18, she really found it difficult to pick up those things.

Things so simple that one sees with age, like, going to dances where you meet other young people of your age, where you dance a waltz with an unknown boy, who turns out to have so many things in common with you, and they talk throughout the night until the dawn, and that just when the first rays of the sun peek through the mountains, he takes you in his arms and kisses you with passion, letting you know that he is the love of your whole life and with whom you want to spend the rest of your days

Sofia sighed at that idea, so many times she had daydreaming about it. She shook her head to tear those thoughts away while letting out a sarcastic laugh, judging herself with the thought that these were stupid girl things, although she knew very well that she wanted it to be reality.

She turned in the direction of the castle, had work to do, would need to go by her flying horse, to reach the island of the sirens, wanted to finish as soon as possible with her mission to return home and rest a little more.

When she returned from her mission, it was past midnight, she walked through the halls of the castle in total silence, until she reached her room;

she stopped before opening the door, looking at the person coming in her direction, Cedric walked with his head down, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe, muttering something to himself, stumbling a little as he walked with his steps dragged.

Sofia looked at him, noticing a certain sadness in her eyes, the platinum bangs that fell on herforehead and the rest of her black hair, remained well combed.

-Cedric, are you okay? - asked the princess making the sorcerer stop

-Hm ?, Oh, yes, I think so- he said without looking at the princess

-You want to tell me what happens? - she said, opening the door of her room and inviting him to enter

-I guess, talking to someone could help- said the sorcerer accepting the invitation

They both entered, Sofia closed the door behind her, and told Cedric to sit on the windowsill, that was her favorite place in the room, where she sat to think, or just to enjoy the warm sun coming in the morning.

-Tell me, what happens to you- Sofia was known for her kind heart, besides giving very good advice, she was mature for her age.

-w..well- he stuttered a little –you felt… you felt that something is missing in your life, well, I mean, you are a princess, I don't think something is missing, at least nothing material, but something, here- he said pointing at his chest - it's as if, as if from one moment to another you're fine, but something, something is missing, no ... I don't know how to explain it-

-Color? - Sofia said making the sorcerer look her in the eyes - How if your life lacks color?, Well, it's not as if they weren't there are the colors, but, you don't feel they are real-

-you too?-

Sofia nodded.

-They say that the colors are not the same for everyone, I've heard that there are people who see different colors, or even see only gray, but, I, I see them, although not as before-

-They are gloomy- complete Cedric

-Yes, gloomy-

There was a time in silence, both contemplating the words of the other, while a warm breeze entered through the window, and a small flash of orange illuminated in the distance the sky, the morning twilight welcoming a new day.

Cedric took a hand from Sofia, while she looked at him with her eyes wide open, waiting for what would happen immediately, with a slow movement, he approached her, cupping her cheek with her free hand, and stroking the corner of her lips with her thumb.

Sofia began to close the distance between the two, implying that she accepted what was about to happen, felt the rapid movement of her heart, and the erratic breathing she found when they were already inches from each other.

With great sweetness their lips met, soft and delicate movements of both, as he deepened in a more passionate kiss, which made the princess's hands tremble, and who sighed on the spot, while her wishes were fulfilled.

Cedric together their foreheads and placed his hand on the back of the princess's head, who was smiling and still keeping her eyes closed, he deposited a short kiss more on her lips.

Sofia opened her eyes, and smiled tenderly at the sorcerer, looking at his hazel eyes, her gaze slowly moved towards the window watching the beautiful sunrise, filling her system with colors so bright that she could sit down to contemplate them and she would never finish naming them .

They were brighter, the most beautiful colors she had ever seen, and that she wanted to see them for the rest of her life, she wished they would never darken again, to contemplate them and feel that way, happy, happy with him, with her sorcerer.

-you fill my life with color Sofia, you've always done it- Cedric said as he approached her and leaned against the wall, both enjoying the view, the company and the new colors that love brings.

* * *

I'm alive!.

yes, I know that I have not updated "looking for you", what happens is that I have two options to continue, and I still can't decide;

I promise to continue the story, I just need time.

With respect to this oneshot, yesterday during the national holidays that are celebrated in my country (Mexico) I admired the colors with which the streets are filled and in the parades, so remember what they say, that the colors are more vibrant when you are in love, what is true for me (I am very much in love) and so the story began to emerge in my mind.

I hope you like it, and leave a comment, tell me what is your favorite color? mine is purple


End file.
